powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Battle
:For the extended version, see The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition. Legendary Battle is the twentieth and final episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. It marks the appearance of the Legendary Rangers, as well as the final appearance of the Armada. Days after, an extended episode which comprised of both The Wrath and Legendary Battle aired, with extra scenes and dialogue. Synopsis Emperor Mavro and what remains of his fleet fought relentlessly against the Power Rangers, who are weakened and have lost their Zords. In a final burst of heroism, they enter the final battle. Unexpectedly, at this moment every Power Ranger generation in existence arrives to assist them in battle. Through their combined efforts, they are able to destroy the Emperor and his fleet to once again save the Earth. Plot In the aftermath of The Wrath, the city is in ruins and many civilians question whether or not Mavro's claim to have destroyed the Power Rangers is true. As the Megaforce Rangers regroup, several Legendary Rangers - including Tommy Oliver, Cassie Chan, T.J. Johnson, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, and Dana Mitchell - are seen throughout the city helping citizens out of dangerous situations. As the citizens prepare for the Armada's attack at dawn, other Legendary Rangers - including Damon Henderson, Karone, and Wesley Collins - are seen amongst the crowds as well. The Rangers contact Gosei, who expresses his confidence in their ability to succeed despite the loss of their Zords. While the Rangers are initially despondent, Troy rallies them with an encouraging speech, and a familiar Armada ship soon descends with a welcome addition to their forces: a returning Orion. The next day, Redker leads a force of Armada robots to attack the city, only to be challenged by the Rangers. After briefly helping the others fight him, Troy and Orion determine that their only hope of defeating the Armada for good is to infiltrate the Armada flagship and challenge Emperor Mavro head on. Leaving their four friends to continue the battle, they board Orion's ship and manage to crash it into the flagship and make their way aboard. While their friends defeat Redker, the pair challenge Mavro, but he proves a formidable combatant. However, they manage to turn the flagship's firepower on the rest of the Armada fleet, decimating the entire force in less than a minute. Using their full power, they then defeat Mavro and send the flagship plummeting towards Earth. Much to the horror of their friends, they apparently perish in the crash as the vessel explodes. However, using the powers of the Red and Silver Space Rangers, the two manage to get out of the ship before it crashes. The group celebrate their victory, only to spot one final menace: a massive army of X-Borgs and Bruisers marching towards the city. Despite being vastly outnumbered, the six Rangers are determined to fight, and then receive one final surprise: the Legendary Rangers all appear to aid them in this final confrontation. The Megaforce Rangers gladly welcome their new allies, and refrain from going into Super Megaforce mode due to their confidence about the outcome of the battle. After a furious struggle, all the robots are defeated, and the veteran Rangers-led by Tommy-bid farewell to the Megaforce, assuring them that the older Rangers will always be with them. With that, the Legendary Rangers disperse, and the Megaforce Rangers decide to celebrate their victory, with Troy leaving his sword behind at the site of the final battle. Cast Rangers Main * Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows * John Mark Loudermilk - Noah Carver * Azim Rizk - Jake Holling * Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall * Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran * Cameron Jebo - Orion Cameo * Jason David Frank - Tommy Oliver * Selwyn Ward - T.J. Johnson * Patricia Ja Lee - Cassie Chan * Danny Slavin - Leo Corbett * Reggie Rolle - Damon Henderson * Melody Perkins - Karone * Sean Cw Johnson - Carter Grayson * Alison MacInnis - Dana Mitchell * Jason Faunt - Wesley Collins * Hector David, Jr. - Mike * Brittany Pirtle - Emily * Chris Auer - Robo Knight Allies * Geoff Dolan - Gosei * Estevez Gillespie - Tensou Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Legendary Battle: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Space Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - N/A **Super Megaforce Yellow - N/A **Super Megaforce Green - N/A **Super Megaforce Pink - N/A **Super Megaforce Silver - Silver Space Ranger *This episode marks the only time Orion transforms into a Ranger of his respective color, Silver. Also, in this version, Orion's last Legendary Ranger Mode is his respective color. *As of this episode, Troy and Orion have transformed into all of their counterparts from the Zordon Era at least once. *Troy and Orion's morph into the Red and Silver Space Rangers in this episode may provide a subtle reference to Power Rangers in Space final episode "Countdown to Destruction". Errors *During the beginning of the episode, when Troy gets up, a crew member is in the back on the phone. ** This could just be an injured civilian, however, as the man appeared to be walking as if he were injured. * When Gosei says that the zords were lost, he referred to the Sky Ship zords. However the rangers never take note of the Gosei Mechazords, which were never destroyed during the battle with Vrak's commanders. Why they didn't resort to those is unknown, but possibly because of power reasons. ** However, since they were summoned during the all zord attack on Mavro's Armada, it's possible they could have been destroyed then along with the other summoned zords. * The White Mighty Morphin, Zeo Ranger V, and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger are briefly glimpsed in long shots of Sentai footage. Because these rangers are all Tommy's Ranger forms, they cannot be on the battlefield at the same time as the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger. It is most likely that these instances are not intended to be appearances, unless some explanation exists for how multiple version of Tommy could be present. The explanation for how multiple version of Tommy could be present is simple they are taken from the relevant eras in his personal timelime it is easily done with time force involved. *Titanium Ranger's mouthpiece is visible, when it should be behind his visor. *When the Rangers finish off the remaining XBorgs and Bruisers with the Megaforce Blaster and Super Spear Blaster (in Orion's case) respectively, the beam of the Super Spear Blaster instead hit the XBorgs and Bruisers without waiting for the Dynamic Victory Charge blast of the Megaforce Blaster. *During the aftermath of the battle, the silver stripe on the Green Ranger's helmet can be briefly seen when Tommy walks up to the Rangers. *The Red Turbo Ranger does not appear in the wide shot of all the Ranger teams on the cliff, but does appear alongside his team in close-ups. **Likewise, Tommy and Antonio do not appear in their respective team's shot, but do appear in the wide shot on the cliff. **Also many rangers who later appear in the battle, including the Thunder Rangers, the Samurai Ranger, Tyzonn, Merrick, Sam, and Gem and Gemma do not appear in either the cliff shot or their team's shots. Notes *Almost every past Ranger appears in this episode. For a full list, see Legendary Rangers. *When Noah, Gia, Jake, and Emma use the Super Mega Cannon, we can see the Keys of the Shadow Ranger, Female Red Samurai Ranger, Sentinel Knight, and White Mystic Ranger. This is due to using Gokaiger footage, as the Gokaigers used the DekaMaster, Princess Shinken Red, Great Sword Man Zubaan, and MagiMother Keys for the GokaiGalleon Buster. *When Leo saves a young boy's dog, he asks what their names are, and the boy replies his name is Danny and his dog was Bigsly. Leo says "nice names" and smiles. This is a nod to the actor's name, Danny Slavin. *This episode marks the only time Orion ever morphs into Super Megaforce Silver using "Go Go Megaforce!". This is probably for the sake of consistency. *Damon, Mike, and Emily have no lines in this episode. Neither do many of the rest, though this was remedied in the Extended Finale. * Although not appearing in the Legendary Battle, the Zeo Ranger V Red is seen in a teaser of Super Megaforce' Legendary Battle in original footage. * Although the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger has been shown in a skirt when the Legendary Rangers reveal themselves during the episode introductions, here in the same scene the skirt is digitally removed. * During filming, the helmet carried by Jason David Frank features silver lines that were not present on the original MMPR green ranger costume, as this prop was reused from the Dino Thunder episode, 'Fighting Spirit '. However, these were digitally removed in almost all shots featuring the original green ranger, though it can still be spotted at times. * The Lightspeed jackets worn by Carter and Dana are the same jackets that they wore in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue which had been gifted to the cast upon the conclusion of the series. * The scene of the Legendary Rangers appearing on a cliff in front of the Mega Rangers is reminiscent of the scene of manifestations the Super Sentai 199 appearing in front of the Goseigers and Gokaigers in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. * Tommy was dressed in a similar fashion as during his time in Dino Thunder, but with a white shirt instead of black. * Right after Troy and Orion take down the Armada Mothership, you can clearly see Azim Rizk mouthing a swear word. This scene happened right before a commerical break. When the show came back on and the ship crash scene returned, a grunt was dubbed over Azim's obscene comment. * No explanation is offered for how the Legendary Rangers are all present at the final battle, nor for the fact that several Rangers-Tommy being the most notable-had multiple power sets that appeared during the battle. Additionally, no explanation was offered for the return of various powers that had been previously lost. ** It's possible that the Turbo Rangers may have been the Robo Rangers from epsiode 30 of Power Rangers Turbo The Robot Ranger, as both sets of rangers who held those powers either had powers before, or after Turbo, with the exception of Justin the Blue Turbo Ranger. ** A minor mystery is whether the Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger is Trini or Aisha. Neither of them have any other powers that they could've been using. See also References Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Season Finales Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode